


Parenthood

by wordsofaphoenix (encaton19)



Series: Buddie Week 2019 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Buddie Week 2019, Father's Day, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encaton19/pseuds/wordsofaphoenix
Summary: For day 1 of Buddie Week, our boys being parents





	Parenthood

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, just know I'm very unhappy with this. I worked all day today and had no time to write but I want to do every day of buddie week so I had to get something out. It's short and dumb and I'm not a fan of the pacing or anything but here. Have my word upchuck. 
> 
> It's very very loosely parenthood but I'm not great with family dynamics.

Eddie wakes to clangs from the kitchen and immediately buries his head under the pillow for a moment. When his sleep-fogged mind finally comprehends what he’d heard, he shoots up on his elbows and glances at the clock. It’s early enough that Christopher should still be asleep, or at least in his room.

Eddie shakes Buck’s shoulder and the other man grumbles, “Mm, wha?”

“I think Christopher needs help in the kitchen.”

Buck shakes his head and a soft smile spreads across his face as he seems to wake up a bit. “Nah, Carla’s here.” Eddie furrows his brow, that doesn’t sound right for some reason.

“It’s Saturday, she’s off?”

“She told me she’d be over. Relax, don’t worry about it,” Buck flings an arm over Eddie’s shoulders and tugs him back into the mattress. He crawls his way to rest his head on Eddie’s chest and sighs, “Sleep.”

Eddie already knows he won’t be able to go back to sleep, so he resigns himself to playing pillow to his fiancé for a while. He doesn’t mind one bit. He can clearly hear the giggles coming from the kitchen, and Carla whispering if he really tries. He just winds Buck’s hair through his fingers and tugs the covers up a little higher.

He doesn’t have long to admire Buck in his sleep since about 15 minutes later the distinct clicking of Christopher’s crutches stops at their door. Eddie rubs an arm over Buck’s back to wake him up a bit before the door swings open.

Christopher comes in followed by Carla, carrying a tray of food. She retreats quickly after setting it down on the bedside table, sending a quick wink to Eddie and a barely coherent Buck. 

Carla murmurs, “I’m heading out, have a good day.”

“Thanks, Carla,” Buck says, grinning.

“Happy father’s day!” Christopher says, dropping his crutches to climb onto the bed and join the two of them. Eddie grins and presses a kiss into his son’s curls as he flops over to the middle of the bed. Buck looks like he’s about to cry, his first father’s day with the two of them. 

“Aren’t you hungry?” He asks, looking pointedly towards the tray.

Buck chuckles and wipes at his eyes as he stretches to grab the tray, “You know I’m always hungry, kiddo.”

“Happy father’s day, Buck,” Eddie whispers and receives a watery smile in return.


End file.
